Three Bored Kids
by Like.A.Puppet.Only.Dumber
Summary: Gary sighed. ‘The Prefects will be in back in their rooms, crying and groping each other like the sexually repressed wrecks that they are. We’re not going to be caught. Now quit being such a p**** and take off your belt.' Jimmy/Gary/Petey


Three Bored Kids

Petey's hands writhed in front of him and his small eyes flicked from left to right. 'Guys… I don't know about this…' he muttered.

Before he could brace himself for it a heavy strong hand slapped his back. 'Come _on_, Petey,' Gary chuckled, eyes gleaming. 'Don't be such a little girl. What's wrong, do you have to go change your tampon?'

Petey shot him an irritated look. 'Shut up Gary. Man you're such a jerk sometimes.'

'Both of you shut up.' Jimmy snapped impatiently. 'Are we doing this or what?'

Gary turned to Jimmy, grin stretching. 'Hell yeah we're doing this. It's Petey who has the problem.'

'I don't have a problem.' Petey insisted nervously. 'I just… what if we get caught?'

'Who comes down here after hours, Petey?' Gary sighed. 'The Prefects will be in back in their rooms, crying and groping each other like the sexually repressed wrecks that they are. We're not going to be caught. Now quit being such a pussy and take off your belt.'

Petey looked down and blushed. 'Why me? Why can't you use Jimmy's?'

'Petey, just do as he says.' Jimmy sighed. 'Or else we're going to be here all night. I wanted this to be over quickly, I've got better things to be doing.'

'Oh Jimmy, don't pretend that you don't want to spend time with us,' Gary smirked, nudging him with his elbow. 'I didn't hear you complaining when I suggested it in the dorm.'

Jimmy rolled his eyes. 'Because you probably would have made us do it sooner or later,' he replied. 'And I'd rather get it over and done with.'

'Don't worry, it will be quick with Petey here.' Gary smirked.

'Shut _up_ Gary!'

Gary chuckled and shoved the smaller boy. 'I'm _kidding_, Femme boy. Now get your belt off.'

With a heavy sigh Petey unbuckled his belt. 'There. Happy?'

'Ecstatic.' Gary replied. 'Right, now get on top of Jimmy.'

With another heavy sigh Petey obeyed. Jimmy lifted the smaller boy easily, placing him on his shoulders. Petey sat there, his thighs on either side of Jimmy's head, looking deeply uncomfortable.

'I don't like this.' Petey mumbled. 'It seems a bit… unnecessary.'

Gary rolled his eyes. 'If I hear you moan one more time, Petey, I think I'm going to have an aneurysm. Now here, take this.'

Petey took the heavy object Gary had given him and frowned. 'What about protection?' he asked, meekly.

'Oh you're such a _girl_!' Gary laughed. 'Just get on with it!'

'Petey hurry up,' Jimmy grunted. 'I can't take this.'

Petey frowned. 'What if it goes in my eyes?'

'I'll make you choke on it if you don't get a frigging move on, Petey.' Gary snarled. 'Now do it already.'

With another sigh Petey peered at the large bucket in his hands. The belt was looped around the handle, making it so when it was hung on the hook above the doors it would hang at just the right level to be knocked when the door opened. Petey put the bucket in place, grimacing at the disgusting smell of various slop that Gary had gathered from around campus.

'What the hell is in that thing anyway?' Jimmy asked, apparently also suffering from the fumes from the putrid bucket. 'Ergh… it smells gross.'

'That's because it _is_ gross.' Gary replied, watching as Petey unsteadily hung the bucket up. 'It's a few leftovers from the cafeteria yesterday, the contents of Algernon's wash basket and I dipped it in the septic tank for the scent.'

Petey looked a little pale as he struggled to hook the bucket on. Jimmy peered upwards and noticed.

'If you puke Petey…' he started, threateningly.

'I'm not.' Petey said quickly. 'There, I've done it. Let me down.'

Gary clapped and giggled gleefully. 'Wonderful. Petey, it looks like you do have uses after all.'

Jimmy let Petey down and moved aside, peering up at the bucket and rubbing his shoulders. 'I bet it doesn't even work.' He said.

'Oh, it'll work.' Gary nodded, grinning up at the bucket. He pushed open the opposite door. 'Just make sure you don't come through the wrong door, okay?'

Jimmy and Petey slipped past him, warily eyeing the putrid bucket that swung gently outside the right side of the double doors of the Boy's Dorm. Once inside Petey scampered into the common room, taking shelter on the couch and peering over the back. Gary slapped a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

'Would you like to do the honours, friend?' he grinned.

Jimmy just eyed him before moving around to the fire alarm. He hesitated, glanced around, and then pulled the little white handle. Seconds later and the bell started ringing loudly.

Gary and Jimmy stood by the drinking fountain, leaning against the wall casually as the other male students blearily stumbled out of their dorm rooms and headed for the exit, loudly wondering who had pulled the fire alarm. Gary's eyes gleamed as the first student hurried past; Peanut.

'This is gonna be great.' Gary chuckled, nudging Jimmy. He glanced around to see that Petey had rejoined them and was watching with anticipation.

Peanut ran out of the door – the wrong door. The three boys deflated as the Greaser escaped the trap that had been set. To add insult to injury, all the others ran out of the same door.

'Man, I told you it wouldn't work.' Jimmy scowled, waving an arm in disgust. 'What a waste of time…'

'Jimmy, wait!' Petey hissed, grabbing his arm. 'Look!'

Jimmy looked around to see Algernon running for the door. He tried to get out of the open side, but Trent shoved him aggressively aside. With a scowl, Algie pushed open the other door.

It worked better than any of them had anticipated. The fire alarm stopped just as Algie pushed the door open, meaning some of the students were already making their way back inside. The bucket tipped. Gary grabbed Jimmy's arm, grin impossibly huge on his face. The disgusting contents of the bucket rained down on everyone who was currently standing in the doorway – the worst of it landing on Algie.

Gary doubled over laughing. Petey smirked. Even Jimmy cracked a smile. The students in the doorway yelled and screamed in horror, lumpy brown gunk dripping from them. Squealing, Algie peeled a slimy pair of pants from his head.

'These are _my_ pants!' he squealed.

'My _Aquaberry_!' Gord wailed, staring in horror at his ruined sweater.

'Let's get out of here.' Jimmy said, hitting Petey on the arm with the back of his hand. 'Before someone realises it was us.'

Gary wiped tears away from his eyes. 'Oh man… Oh I just nearly filled my pants…'

'That was gross.' Petey commented. Despite that, he followed Gary and Jimmy away from the scene of the crime, hoping that Gary had another scheme for the three of them.

* * *

A/N: Own up, who has the dirty minds? R&R please :D


End file.
